lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
DOCUMENT23
ERRoR IN VER%FYING AUTHORIZz%$l⬜⬜⬜⬜ ⬜ ⬜⬜E ⬜ ⬜ dd⬜⬜⬜& &⬜ R ⬜ d % % % This is a document classified by the Global Anomaly Neutralization & Regulation Alliance. Misuse of this document will result in immediate termination. Entity: '23 (The Gibus) '''Threat Echelon: '''Theta Alpha '''Entity Anatomy: '''Entity #23 designates the species of organisms that resemble unremarkable and slightly ripped top hats. The organism's outer skin appears to be composed of a black wool or felt, but upon closer examination, is actually a carapace with spots of very thin grey furs that resemble dust. The popped off crown of the organism does not seem to serve any function, as dissections have shown that it is comprised of one bone connected to the rest of the skeletal structure of the organism, with no moving joints to be found. Within the circumference between the brim and the crown are two sets of elongated lungs, which receive oxygen through microscopic pores within the interior of the organism. Contained inside the brim of the hat is the digestive system of the organism, with an intestinal cord rolled around the circumference of the brim. Entity #23 excretes its waste products through the human it is currently attached to. It is currently unknown how it naturally excretes its wastes without a host body. Within the centermost section of the organism is a flattened brain, with a set of teeth hidden around the head-size. '''EDIT at '██/██/2010: A small bone structure is attached to the hatband of Entity #23. The function of this structure appears to be cosmetic, similar to the crown of the organism. 'EDIT at '██/██/2011: Inside the organism is a cylindrical brain with a eye protruding from the top. The eye appears to have eye lids, but these eye lids have never been observed to close unless forced to. Experiments have shown that the eye will follow light sources, and when multiple intentionally unfed instances of Entity #23-B were placed in a room with food on separate tables, the eye looked at the table it eventually went to. This indicates that Entity #23 may be sentient. '''Entity Properties: When worn by a human(designated Entity #23-B), teeth will spontaneously grow into the wearer's skull. This growth results in damage to the parietal and frontal lobes of the brain. Although this would normally reduce much of a human's cognitive abilities, affected individuals only exhibit a reduction in decision-making and reasoning abilities. Entity #23 has shown the ability to evolve rapidly, adapting to biological threat agents such as ███████████ in a year. There are currently 10,319 instances of Entity #23 in existence, with all instances successfully contained in Facilities 2 and 3. The number of existing instances of Entity #23 is unknown, and exponentially increasing. Only 2,291 instances are successfully contained. EDIT at '██/██/████: When Entity #23 or Entity #23-B instances are killed via any means, an airborne biological agent is released into the air. After approximately 4 to 5 minutes, all individuals affected by this biological agent will grow a new instance of Entity #23 on their heads, and start exhibiting traits similar to Entity #23-B. '''Containment Protocols: '''All instances of Entity #23-B are to be stored in individual GANRA Standard Humanoid holding cells. One (1) kg of fresh meat fresh meat injected with BIOAGENT 23-A the latest revision of BIOAGENT-23 is to be provided to all instances of Entity #23-B according to the GANRA Standard Human Feeding schedule. Feeding schedule may be adjusted for individual specimens for research or discipline purposes. Individual instances of Entity #23-B are not allowed to interact with each other except for research purposes. Individual instances of Entity #23-B are not allowed to interact with each other under any circumstances. '''EDIT at '██/██/████: Annually, a new modification of BIOAGENT-23 must be created in order to combat Entity #23-B's adaptation to previous versions of the biological agent. 'Incident 23-A at '██/██/2009: During an attack carried out by the REMOVED, a holding cell containing a specimen of Entity #23-B was blown open, and the specimen attempted escape. In panic due to the circumstances of the situation, Agent D███ A██████ immediately fired at Entity #23-B with his personal Remington Model 870 shotgun, destroying the specimen's spinal cord and killing it. After 4 minutes and 22 seconds, a new instance of Entity #23 grew upon the heads of Agent D███ A██████ and Medical Specialist S█████ H███████. Both personnel started exhibiting traits similar to other instances of Entity #23-B, and are now designated as additional instances of Entity #23-B. 'Incident 23-B at '██/██/2009: The events of Incident 23-A resulted in a chain reaction, with ██ new instances of Entity #23-B created and contained. 'Incident 23-C at '██/██/2010: A new bone structure vaguely resembling an angry sharp-toothed face was found on all instances of Entity #23 at ██/██/2010. Surveillance cameras in all holding cells of Entity #23-B do not show the structure growing, and just show 6 hours of static before its appearance. The purpose of this structure is unknown. '''Incident '23-D at '██/██/2011: An eye protruding below the crown of all instances of Entity #23 was found at ██/██/2011. Surveillance cameras were unable to record the event, similarly to Incident 23-C. Dissections show that the brain of the organism has also grown a significant amount in addition to the eye. 'Incident 23-E at '''06/21/2011: During an experiment carried out by Dr. L███████ and Dr. A████, multiple instances of Entity #23-B were placed in Experimentation Room D at Facility 5. Biological Hazard Specialist M██████ T█████████ was then chosen to enter the room, due to his remarkable resistance to biological agents and repeated exposure to fresh Entity #23-B corpses, which have had no adverse effect on him. He then used a standard GANRA-issued Remington 870 shotgun to kill one of the specimens of Entity #23-B. At first, the other instances of Entity #23-B in the room did not react, but after █ minutes they all observed the Entity #23-B corpse. It was at this point that all instances of Entity #23-B inside the room approached Biological Hazard Specialist M██████ T█████████ and CENSORED. ''Jesus fuck. ''- Dr. A████ '''Incident 23-F at '''06/23/2011: Instances of Entity #23-B have been discovered in mercenary warzones such as Dustbowl and 2Fort. '''NOTE at '██/██/2011: Entity #23's Threat Echelon has been changed from Theta to Alpha. No personnel interaction is allowed with this entity unless stated otherwise. 'NOTE at '██/██/2011: This document has been deemed obsolete, as Incident 23-E has resulted in a radical change of the nature of this entity. To see the revised entry, please refer to Do⬜ c u%% ⬜⬜ Category:Document